


Breathtaking

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Series: Jearmin Prompts/Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, nonnie nonnie hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he reached him and Armin reached up to adjust his tie he finally remembered to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPTY PROMPTS

The Military Ball. It was a chance for the higher ups to shine their shoes, for the rookies to rub elbows, and for lovers... it was a chance to relax. A brief respite in the quaking nights they spent on the edge of a fragile existence. For a while they could forget about what awaited them beyond the walls. 

Jean’s fingers shook as he shined the buttons on his formal uniform. The buttons were different for each recruit, their Wall’s matron saint; Saint Rose shone on the brass in his case, glinting in the gas light as he smoothed his hair and cleared his throat. _Shit this is nerve wracking. Okay… okay Jean just breathe._ He walked into the hallway as he pulled his white gloves on, tucking his uniform hat under his arm. 

“You’re a damned wreck Kirchstein. Fix your tie,” Levi told him as he passed by with Eren on his arm. The titan shifter looked nervous but the soft smile that appeared on his face in response to Levi’s reprimand softened the queasy look on his face. 

He felt like a wreck. 

He walked down the stairs, shining black boots clicking on the stones as others milled around; waiting for the carriages that would take them to the gala. _Just breathe._

Whatever he was thinking about before left him as he stopped halfway down the stairs. Armin was standing with Eren and Levi, speaking animatedly about something with his best friend. He didn’t fit his uniform the same way Eren or Levi did. Stately and masculine with broad shoulders and chests… no he was something else entirely. Slender and willowy his uniform fit close to his body, long hair pulled back by a dark green ribbon, blue eyes bright with excitement. Jean was sure he was talking about some little detail he’d discovered about the gala or perhaps he’d found another book in the dark recesses of the library where he’d stolen Armin’s first kiss… among other things. 

His heart stopped when their eyes met. _He’s so beautiful_. He watched him turn and catch a slender hand on the bannister. The way his blue eyes sparkled. The way the fabric of his suit caught against the slope of his waist. All of it. All of him. It was all utterly breathtaking. 

When he reached him and Armin reached up to adjust his tie he finally remembered to breathe.


End file.
